neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Deep Six (G.I. Joe)
Deep Six is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's S.H.A.R.C. driver and debuted in 1984. Profile His real name is Malcolm R. Willoughby, and his rank is that of Navy Petty Officer 2nd class (Master Diver's rating). Deep Six was born in Baltimore, Maryland. Deep Six's primary military specialty is diver and his secondary military specialty is small craft pilot/motorized. He likes to be alone, preferably down in the ocean depths. He was one of the twelve out of 50 applicants who passed the strict requirements for the position of the Joe Tram diver; eight more washed out in the practical application testing, and of the four finalists Deep Six could hold his breath the longest. Toys Deep Six was first released as an action figure in 1984, packaged with the S.H.A.R.C. vehicle. A new version of Deep Six was released in 1989. A new version of Deep Six was released as part of the Eco-Warriors line in 1992. A version of Deep Six was released in 2009 as part of the Rise of Cobra line despite not appearing in the film by the same name. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #25 (July 1984). Several fellow Joes note how Deep Six keeps to himself. Deep-Six then battles Firefly and Wild Weasel in the Florida Everglades in defense of other Joes.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #25 (July 1984) He next appears in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #33 (March 1985) when he is assigned to help decorate for an upcoming party. He escapes any actual work when a coincidence allows other Joes to bring back a party van filled with balloons.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #33 (March 1985) Deep-Six is injured as part of a Joe battle against Cobra forces in the Gulf of Mexico."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #36 Devil's Due He appears in issue #8 of the Devil's Due series, also called G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. In it, he transfers possession of a 'nuclear bomb' (the Joes do not yet know it was all a ruse) to the explosives expert Tripwire.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #8 He later takes part in the battle against the forces of Cobra and the Coil.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #24 Cartoons Sunbow Deep Six appeared in the original G.I. Joe animated series. He is portrayed as a recluse. He first appeared in the animated series in the first season episode "Cobra Stops the World". He was voiced by Hal Rayle. Deep Six appeared in two public service announcements. The first one dealt with him saving a kid from drowning while explaining the horrors of not wearing a lifejacket. The second one dealt with him telling kids the horrors of swimming during a thunderstorm. In other media * Deep Six appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Big Trouble in Little Clerks 2" voiced by Seth Green. After the pets of the other G.I. Joe members jeopardize the mission, Deep Six ends up dropping his pet Blue Whale on the Cobra Soldiers gushing their blood right at Duke and Deep Six. Duke told Deep Six that he will get a medal for this. References External links * Deep Six at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from Maryland Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984 Category:Fictional drivers Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters